


iNsAnItY - frost mix amv ; eren yeager

by ShaytheStar



Series: AMVs [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AMV, Crazy, Creepy, Fanvids, Gen, Insane!Eren, Insanity, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, circus-p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/pseuds/ShaytheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need to stop making crazy Eren things. *resumes fangirling*</p>
            </blockquote>





	iNsAnItY - frost mix amv ; eren yeager

I need to stop making insane!Eren stuff, but ahhhhhh I can’t—! Also, there’s an aspect ratio of 2.35:1 to make it look like a movie.

The song is "iNsAnItY" by Circus-P. She translated it into English for us.

There are really only two parts I like: the “insanity” part, and the part where it fades into color when Eren gets his highlights back. Ew, I don’t know what happened to the quality of the video and thumbnail, though. It didn’t look as high as 1080p when I was editing it.

Song edited in Audacity, thumb made in After Effects, and video made in Final Cut Pro X, as always. Well, not really. For audio editing, I now have a new program called Logic Pro X, so yaaaay. *resumes fangirling over insane!Eren*

Am I the only one who thinks this is sexy? Ah, oh well. (I have a bit—er, maybe more than that—of a fetish for crazy  **fictional** people. Not real ones; they tend to stereotype the fictional ones.)


End file.
